Desire's Secrets
by emilyannexx
Summary: Cole has the Seer cast a spell over Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. During season 4 before MarryGoRound.
1. A Moment Like This

**I suddenly had inspiration one day to re-write this and add more chapters… so here we go**

_A/N -This a part way a musical… but I guess you can just call it a musical  
__- This is supposed to be set in season 4 right before Marry-Go-Round, but if I ad something that happened after this, don't mention it because I haven't been following it as close as I used to  
__- Cole is the source and he lives with Phoebe at the Manor…_

**Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed, or any of the song lyrics that are written in here. If I own any lyrics (which I most like won't) I _will _say I own them and I _will _take the credit for them, seeing as they are mine and my bands.

* * *

**

_Desire's Secrets  
__Chapter One  
__A Moment like This

* * *

_

"Seer," Cole said walking up to her, "I want you to do me a favor."

""Will I get anything?" She said as turned to face Cole, the Source.

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, I was… just…"

"Wondering what your reward would be?"

"No."

"Very well. Tomorrow is my weeding as you know. But I want you to get the sisters to reveal all of their desires as if they loved me. This is possible isn't it?"

"Very."

"Can't you do it?"

"I will do anything for you…"

Cole turned to leave, "Well, get to work!" the Seer started to put candles into a circle and threw in different herbs and spices as she was chanted.

Cole walked into Phoebe's room to see her dancing around her room listening to music. "What are you doing?" He said trying not to laugh at the innocent look on her face.

"Nothing… I was, um..."

**A Moment Like This  
****Kelly Clarkson**

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
__Would you believe me?  
__Would you agree?  
__It's almost that feeling that we've met before,  
__So tell me you don't think I'm crazy when I tell you,  
__Love has come here and now_

_A moment like this,  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this,  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this_

_Everything changes,  
__But beauty remains,  
__Something so tender,  
__I can't explain,  
__Well I may be dreaming,  
__But till I awake,  
__Can we make this dream last forever?  
__And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this,  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this,  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this_

_Could this be the reign of love above?  
__I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
__So let me tell you this  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this_

_A moment like this,  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this,  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this_

_A moment like this,  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this,  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,  
__Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this"_

'Wow… whatever the Seer did, it worked really well,' Cole thought to himself as he walked over to Phoebe and slowly bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Okay, I might have changed some of the song accidentally… and I'm also sorry if Cole is OOC… I've been writing Harry Potter with so many different people it's kind of hard to switch back into writing about Americans again… (I should find this easy because I'm American … but I'm weird like that)**

**Haha, compared to my old copy… I added a total of 142 words to this chapter to bring it total of 661 words, not that that's a lot, but to this story it seems it.**

**Anyway, read and review please… (it's now a total of 706 words, lol)**


	2. Breathe

**I suddenly had inspiration one day to re-write this and add more chapters… so here we go**

_A/N -This a part way a musical… but I guess you can just call it a musical  
__- This is supposed to be set in season 4 right before Marry-Go-Round, but if I ad something that happened after this, don't mention it because I haven't been following it as close as I used to  
__- Cole is the source and he lives with Phoebe at the Manor…_

_-I don't think this chapter will make much sense, but I had no other idea for Paige… but if you have another idea for her tell me and I'll give you full credit for it…_

**Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed, or any of the song lyrics that are written in here. If I own any lyrics (which I most like won't) I _will _say I own them and I _will _take the credit for them, seeing as they are mine and my bands.

* * *

**

_Desire's Secrets  
Chapter Two  
Breathe

* * *

_

Paige stepped out of the steamy shower, and walked over to the fogged up mirror. She took a corner of the fluffy white towel she had wrapped around her and cleared the fog off the mirror.

**Breathe  
Faith Hill  
**

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe _

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..."

Phoebe knocked on the bathroom door and walked in not waiting for an answer, "Did… I just hear you singing?"

"No," Paige looked at Phoebe as if she was crazy.

* * *

**I know it might not make sense, so you don't have to spot that out to me.. but I had no idea what to write for Paige, I never really liked her, so I had no inspiration whatsoever to write about her nor did I have any idea what song I was going to use. But, this somehow popped into my head, so I wrote it down to get it over with.**

**Review?**


	3. You Set Me Free

**Disire's Secret  
Part 3  
You Set Me Free**

**

* * *

**

Piper was sittingat the kitchen table listening to music when one of her favorite songs came on. She stood up about to start signing when Cole walked in. All of a sudden a feeling pops into her and she started to sing the to COLE.

* * *

**_Song: You Set Me Free Artist: Michelle Branch_**

"Can't you see?

There's a feeling that's come over me

Close my eyes

You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless

No need to wonder why

Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

(Chorus)

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings

And time held its breath so I could see, yeah

And you set me free

There's a will

There's a way

Sometimes words just can't explain

This is real

I'm afraid

I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting

You make me restless

You're in my heart

The only light that shines there in the dark

(Chorus)

When I was alone

You came around

When I was down

You pulled me through

And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you

(Chorus)"

* * *

Piper walked over to Cole and said "Cole if I tell you a secret will you please not tell anyone. They would kill me if I told them."

"What do you want to tell me. You can trust me as long as I can trust you."

"Well, Cole I have kept this secret along time. Cole I- I lo-love you. I truly love you."

"Piper you can't love me."

"Screw Leo. I want you."

"Piper I have to go. Bye"

"Bye."

Piper than all of a sudden came back to herself and said out loud, " What did I just say?"

* * *

**That was actually interesting to write, and it (I think) didn't take me that long to write. See I don't exactly remember.**


	4. The Right Kind Of Wrong

**Desire's Secrets****  
Part 4  
The Right Kind of Wrong

* * *

**

Seerstood in middle of a chamber. Cole walked up behind her, " Thank you. It worked just like I wanted it to. Now how do you stop it?"

"You can." The seer sayid turning around to face him.

"What do you mean by I can? You have to stop it."

"I mean you can stop it."

"How? Cause for one thing, they can't sing. It's getting on my nerves. tell me how!"

"Well. I'm..."

"Well you're what?"

"I'm not sure how you stop it."

"You are just lucky I need you. Or else you would be dead." Cole said right before he simmers out and ended up in the basement. Luckily nobody was in the kitchen. All of a sudden he heard singing coming from the living room.

* * *

_**Song: The right kind of wrong. By: Leanne Rimes**_

"I know all about, Yea about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm with you, ah

You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much"

Piper says walking though the door.

"Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong But baby your the right kind of wrong But baby your the right kind of wrong Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong"

Piper finishes the last line when Paige orbs in.

"It might be a mistake A mistake I'm makin' But what your givin I am happy to be takin 'Cause all that will make me feel The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without They don't know what goes on When the lights go out There's no way to explain All the pleasure is worth all the pain"

Paige finishes her solo when Piper starts singing the chorus with her.

"Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong But baby your the right kind of wrong Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong"

Then they finish the chorus as Phoebe starts walking down the stairs slowly in her wedding dress.

"I should try to run but i just can't seem to 'Cause every time I run your the one I run to Can't do with out what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about, Yea about your reputation And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm with you, ah"

She steps off the last step when her, Piper, and Paige start dancing as they finish the song.

"You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and i can fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much Hey-yeah Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong But baby your the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong) Baby your the right kind of wrong Baby your the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby your the right kind of wrong"

End of Song.

* * *

Cole walked in. Paige ran up to him and said, " Cole honey take my to the zoo."

"NO!" Phoebe screamed. " Take me to Las Vegas so we can get married tonight."

"Wait, he's mine cause I'm the oldest." Piper says running up to Paige and Cole, pushing Paige to the side. Phoebe gets really mad so she runs up and starts hitting Paige and Piper. Before you know it they all are fighting.

"HOLD IT! I'm Phoebes." Cole sais talking over the fighting. Herwnt over to Piper and Paige and kissed them on the cheek and thewent over to Phoebe and kissed her on the lips. Paige and Piper get a hold of themselves and all of a sudden Piper says,

"Get a room. This is the living room and there are other people living in this house so go."

* * *

**Sorry I ended it like that but I didn't know how else to. I was going to have Cole sing wanted dead or alive but oh well. Thanx byez- FaithHalliwell**


End file.
